


They say the key to a happy marriage is to marry your best friend

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson realizes that, in order to access his trust fund, he needs to be married for an entire year. Luckily, his best friend is always willing to play along with whatever plans he thinks of. Based off of a GKM prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine checks his watch yet again, impatient for Kurt to finally arrive. He takes a anxious sip from his wine, trying to quell his nerves.

His phone rings, Kurt’s photo popping up on the caller id.

“I’m sorry I’m late, but I’m outside your building right now. I’ll be up in like thirty seconds,” Kurt informs him, not even waiting for a response before he hangs up.

Blaine checks that the door is unlocked before making his way back to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine for Kurt and refill his own. He wonders if he should even bother bringing up his idea to his best friend.

The door slams shut. “Plates, Blaine!” Kurt calls out to him.

Blaine grabs the plates and utensils, along with their wine, and heads back into the living room.

“Chinese okay?” Kurt asks as he begins to unpack their dinner.

“Yeah.”

They settle down on the couch, the episodes of Bravo shows that Blaine tivoed playing as they eat their dinner and chat about their weeks.

Kurt’s just finished ranting about one of the interns in the office when he asks, giving Blaine the perfect opportunity to bring it up.

“How’d your meeting about your trust go?”

“Well,” Blaine starts, setting his plate down on the coffee table. “I found out that in order to access it, I have to be married.”

Kurt frowns. “That’s unfortunate.” He finishes his glass of wine. “Go to Vegas.”

Blaine bites back a laugh at his suggestion. “It, ah, not that simple actually. I have to be married for a full year.”

“Oh. That certainly complicates things.”

“Indeed it does,” Blaine agrees, gathering his courage for what he needs to say next. “Kurt, you’re my best friend, and I don’t know who else I could eve trust with this more than you. Will you marry me?” Kurt stares at him blankly. “Just for a year,” he assures him. “And then we would get a divorce and everything can go back to normal, I promise.”

Kurt doesn’t answer him, instead reaching out for the bottle of wine and taking a sip directly from it. Several minutes pass by in silence and each one pushes Blaine even closer to trying pass it off as a joke. But, then…

“For a year?” Blaine nods. “And then we go back to this?” Blaine nods again. “You owe me for being the best friend in the entire world, Blaine Anderson.”

“You’re saying yes?” Kurt rolls his eyes and nods. Blaine launches forward, wrapping Kurt in a hug. “Thank you. Really. I have no idea what I’d do without you.”

**

They announce their engagement two weeks later when they go back to Ohio to celebrate Mr. Schuester’s retirement. It’s pure coincidence that there’s a small Warbler reunion the same weekend.

“It’s the perfect opportunity,” Kurt convinced Blaine as they picked out their rings. “We can go visit your parents and mine, and then we can share the news in person. And invite people to the ceremony.”

They’d decided to have the wedding in the middle of July, only a month away. Kurt’s already planned the ceremony; small, but classic, at the botanical gardens in Toledo.

“Kurt!” Carole cries when she opens the front door to the Hummel residence. “You didn’t have to knock,” she scolds gently, gesturing them inside. “How are you, Blaine dear?”

Blaine smiles; the Hummel’s have always done their best to make him feel welcome. “I’m very well, thank you.”

“Good, good.”

They tell Kurt’s parents over dinner. “Blaine and I have been seeing each other for a while,” Kurt starts. “We’ve been keeping it quiet, but well…we’re getting married!” Blaine is impressed by how genuinely excited Kurt looks.

Blaine smiles. “I know this might seem out of left field and all, but when you know, you know.”

Kurt hands them one of the invitations they had made, chattering on about the details.

Carole looks so happy she could cry. “Oh, boys! Congratulations.” She huffs out a little laugh as she wipes at a tear. “I always thought you two would be perfect together.”

**

Surprisingly, none of their friends seem particularly surprised by their announcement.

“Oh Blaine, if only you’d figured this out sooner; the Warbler’s had so much money going on when you and Kurt were going to get together,” Wes tells him.

Mercedes cackles when they tell the New Directions. “Oh, boo, you’re marrying your high school crush; that’s the stuff they make movies out of.”

Blaine’s parents are less excited about the news, but that’s to be expected. Cooper, however, shrieks over the phone when Blaine calls to give him the news.

“Kurt Hummel?! I knew it. I fucking knew you were in love with him, and you kept trying to tell me you were only friends, but I knew better,” he says, Blaine blushing a furious red at the words. “Can I plan your bachelor party?”  
“Absolutely not,” Blaine refused.

His brother sighs. “Fine, but I’m organizing the honeymoon, then.”

**

The day of the wedding is beautiful and clear. Blaine has to admit that the ceremony is perfect, and so if the party afterwards. It’s a little awkward, having to act like a giddy newly wed and, he and Kurt keep having to share kisses to keep up the charade, but it’s nice having all of their friends and family there.

“So…we’re married now,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear as they have their first dance together.

Blaine tips his head up and smiles. “Thank you. Really. The ceremony was gorgeous.”

“Well, you know me,” Kurt teases.

“Mmmm, that I do,” Blaine responds, rising up on his toes to press a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. At Kurt’s laugh, he pouts. “Come on, we have to make it convincing.”

Kurt kisses him back, off center and fleeting. “Don’t over do it, Anderson,” he warns, but the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth give him away.

Blaine lets his head rest on Kurt’s chest. They can do this, he reassures himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month of marriage

When they walk into their hotel room, Kurt laughs so hard that his eyes water while Blaine’s face turns red in humiliation.

“Oh my god, I’m going to kill Cooper,” he mutters.

On the bed is an uncomfortably large bottle of lube, accompanied by a box of condoms. A bottle of champagne chills on the bedside table; next to it is a platter of chocolate covered strawberries.

“Have I ever told you how ridiculous your brother is?” Kurt chokes out when he’s able to stifle his giggles. He picks up the lube. “I mean, really? I know people usually have a lot of sex on their honeymoon, but I feel like this is excessive.”

“I- I am going to kill him,” Blaine repeats. “I can’t believe I was dumb enough to let him plan a honeymoon for us.”

“Be nice,” Kurt scolds him. “I’m sure that if this were a real honeymoon, we’d be very thankful for the abundance of lubricant.”

The corners of Kurt’s mouth as teased upwards and Blaine can’t help but laugh at the situation. “Fuck,” he groans. “He’s so dumb.”

Kurt flops down onto the bed, kicking off his shoes. “Well, I have to admit, I’m a little bit impressed that he chose London for us.”

“Should we feel bad that we got a free trip out of our sham of a marriage?” Blaine asks jokingly.

Kurt doesn’t bother answering him verbally, instead choosing to chuck the bottle of him.

“Hey!” Blaine protests before they both dissolve back into giggles.

**

Their mailbox is overflowing when they return home a week later. They settle down on the couch with some take out and being the tedious task of writing thank you notes.

“I’m keeping all of the cookware when we get divorced,” Kurt proclaims as he unwraps another gifts.

“I’ll get over it,” Blaine replies dryly, sliding another card back into its envelope. “Have you read any of the cards?”

Kurt nods. “Apparently our entire circle of friends has been waiting for us to profess our dying love to each other.” He snorts out a laugh. “God, we’re going to have fun breaking the news about the divorce to them.”

Blaine tosses a piece of balled up tissue paper at him. “If you don’t quit it with all of the divorce talk, we’re going to get caught,” he warns. Kurt sticks his tongue out at him before he goes back to opening presents.

Hours later, when both of them are yawning and fighting to keep their eyes open, Kurt declares it to be bed time. Blaine showers as Kurt brings the dishes to the kitchen. He sings softly as he washes his hair, trying not to dwell on the fact that now there are twice as many products than he’s used to residing in his shower. Once he’s clean and the water starts to run cold, Blaine twists the water off and slides open the shower curtain.

Kurt squeaks quietly where he stands brushing his teeth. Blaine feels himself blush as he quickly wraps himself in a towel. “Sorry,” he mumbles, grabbing his own toothbrush.

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Kurt apologizes after he spits out a mouthful of toothpaste. “I, uh, I guess I overestimated how long you’d be in the shower.”

There’s an awkward silence as they both finish getting ready for bed. But then Kurt catches Blaine’s eye in the mirror and gives him a little hip bump and the tension melts away.

In the bedroom, Blaine hovers by the foot of the bed. “Uh, you sleep on the left side, right?”

Kurt nods, climbing under the covers. Blaine slides into bed next to him.

They’ve shared beds before, at sleepovers or reunions, but those times were different, out of necessity. And even after sharing a bed during their honeymoon, this feels new and overwhelming. Blaine reminds that the bed in their hotel suite had been bigger than the bed in his apartment and writes the jittery feeling in his stomach off as him not being used to having to share his bed.

“Goodnight, Blaine,” comes a whisper from the other side of the bed.

“Night, Kurt.”

**

Some woman, her name escaping Blaine’s memory, laughs a little too loudly at a joke, and Blaine wonders if anybody would notice if he ordered a third mimosa. It’s not that he dislikes Kurt’s friends, it’s just…

Blaine finds being around people, having to be overly conscious of every little touch and look he shares with Kurt, completely exhausting. But when Kurt’s work friends invited them to join them for brunch, Blaine felt as though they had to accept the offer.

“How was the honeymoon?” someone asks. “You guys went to London, right?”

Kurt smiles brightly. “It was absolutely wonderful,” he gushes. “I’m sure you all already know this, but London is just so perfect.”

“To be honest, though, I think we could have gone anywhere and I would have enjoyed it just as much as long as Kurt was by my side,” Blaine adds on.

The girls at the table all coo, and Kurt leans in to press a kiss to Blaine’s mouth.

Before long the conversation drifts away from Blaine and Kurt’s relationship, much to their relief. At some point Blaine lets his hand settle on Kurt’s thigh, where it remains until the check comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second month of marriage.

The heat of New York city in late August is unbearable. Blaine drags himself home from work, wincing every time he has to pull his sweat soaked shirt away from his skin. By the time he actually reaches his apartment, Blaine feels ready to just collapse.   
Kurt’s sprawled out on the floor in the living room when Blaine unlocks the front door.   
“Welcome home, honey,” Kurt drawls out, flipping through the magazine in front of him.   
“Hello, darling,” Blaine says flatly, plopping himself down on the couch and fanning himself with one of the cushions on the couch. He looks down to see what Kurt’s reading when he notices that the man is shirtless. His eyes rove over his friend’s bare back of their own volition, settling on the dimples at the small of his back, peeking out over his low slung shorts.   
Once he realizes what he’s doing, he shakes his head and breathes in sharply through his nose. “What are you reading?”   
“I’m not,” Kurt replies, flipping the page again.   
“Okay? Then what are you doing?”   
Kurt rolls over, and Blaine catches himself before his gaze lands on his nipples. “I’m shopping,” Kurt tells him, raising the magazine up so Blaine can identify it as being a furniture catalogue.   
“What are you shopping for?”  
Pulling himself into a sitting position, Kurt declares, “We are shopping for a new couch.”  
“We already have a couch,” Blaine points out.  
Kurt snorts. “I’m going to tell you a little secret,” he says. “I’ve been keeping this to myself for a long time now, but now that we’re living together, I feel like I need to be honest with you.” Blaine quirks an eyebrow, silently urging him to continue. “Blaine, I hate the couch.”  
That takes Blaine by surprise. “Hey,” he protests, “I’ve had this couch forever!” It’s true; he’d bought the couch when he moved into his first apartment. He and Kurt have had countless movie nights on this couch- Blaine’s almost impressed Kurt has gone this long without expressing his disapproval.   
Flopping back down onto his back, Kurt lets out a little laugh. “I’m sorry, I know how much you love the couch, but it needs to go.”  
“I’ll think about it,” Blaine compromises.  
Kurt just smirks at him knowingly. 

**  
Blaine groans at the shrill ringing of the telephone. His tongue is heavy in his mouth and his skin is sticky with dried sweat, both remnants of a long night out drinking and dancing.  
“Answer the phone,” Kurt whines, his voice muffled where his face is pressed into his pillow. Blaine ignores him, willing the noise to stop.  
His plan is interrupted by Kurt’s arm stretching out, his palm pushing against Blaine’s cheek. “Go answer the phone,” he repeats.   
With a sigh, Blaine drags himself out of bed.   
“Hello?” Blaine greets, making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water to relieve his pounding headache.   
“Morning, Blaine,” Adam, one of Kurt’s friends, responds brightly, making Blaine wince.   
Blaine listens as Adam invites Kurt and him to spend Labor Day weekend at the Hamptons with some of their friends.   
“It’ll be fun,” he promises. “Lots sun, even more drinking,” Blaine gags at the thought of alcohol in his hung-over state, “the beach.”  
Blaine quickly accepts the invitation, if only to get of the phone more quickly. Once he hangs up, he washes down two aspirins with the rest of his water. He refills the glass and heads back into the bedroom.   
Setting down the glass, Blaine picks up his pillow. “You’re an asshole,” he tells Kurt as he hits him on the back of the head with it.   
Kurt rolls over to face him, already pouting. “Please don’t hit me, I feel like I’m going to die.”  
Blaine rolls his eyes before handing Kurt the glass. Kurt gives him a grateful smile as he starts to drink. When Blaine holds out a dose of aspirin, Kurt lets out a happy groan. “I love you,” he says.   
“Good,” Blaine sniffs, climbing back into bed. “Because when I was up again, I expect you to make me an omelets.”  
Kurt hums, snuggling back into his pillow. “I’ll even make those potatoes you like so much.” 

**

The traffic leaving the city is a nightmare, but the inconvenience is more than worth it once they reach their destination.   
Adam keeps his promise: the weather is absolutely gorgeous, so much so that Kurt complains more than once about his skin, the water provides the perfect relief to the heat, and they all spend each day pleasantly buzzed.   
One the morning of their last full day at the house, Blaine wakes up earlier than Kurt does. Not wanting to wake him up, Blaine quietly makes his way down to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.   
“Oh, I didn’t think anyone else would be up,” Blaine says when he finds Adam already up and sitting at the kitchen table.  
Adam just grins. “Early riser, I always have been,” he explains.   
Blaine fixes himself a cup of coffee before he takes a seat across from him. “Thank you for inviting us.”  
“Of course, I’m just so glad that you guys could make it.”   
They sit in silence for a few moments before Adam clears his throat.   
“I, uh, I was very surprised when I heard that you and Kurt were getting married. For a long time, I wasn’t sure that you two would ever work things out,” he tells Blaine. “It was very touching to learn that you had.”  
Blaine is confused by Adam’s confession, and it must show on his face because he continues. “When Kurt and I tried to date, I didn’t stand a chance. He was tethered to you, even back then…I’m not even sure if he knew it, to be honest. But every time he spoke about you, his ‘best friend’, his eyes just lit up and anyone could see that he was in love.” He lets out a dreamy sigh. “Anyways, putting aside all the cheesy romance, I’m very happy for you two.”  
Blaine smiles politely and thanks him. The silence returns, calm and peaceful.   
This time, the silence is broken by the sound of bare feet padding down the stairs. Moments later, Kurt comes into the kitchen, dressed for the day.   
“Good morning,” he says to both of them, dropping a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head and taking his cup. “Do either of you know if anyone’s made a plan for dinner tonight?” he asks, coming back to the table and setting a refilled coffee cup in front of Blaine before settling down next to him with his own.   
Blaine takes a sip, not surprised when its made exactly how he takes it; he’s pretty sure they’ve had each others coffee orders perfectly memorized since months after they met.   
Kurt and Adam are discussing whether or not they should do barbeque for dinner; one of Kurt’s hands resting on the table while the other is wrapped around his mug. Blaine takes the free hand into his own, bringing it to his mouth and presses a gentle kiss to the palm.   
Kurt turns and gives him a gentle smile before returning to the conversation.   
Later that night, after dinner, they all agree to build a small fire. A couple of people are throwing around a Frisbee, and usually Blaine would join in, but he’s sitting between Kurt’s legs, his back pressed to the man’s chest, and Kurt’s softly carding his finger’s through Blaine’s hair, so Blaine is much too comfortable to move.  
He must fall asleep at some point, because Kurt shakes him awake at some point.   
“Come on,” Kurt tells him, helping him to his feet. “Let’s get you into bed.”  
“Mkay,” Blaine mumbles tiredly, allowing Kurt to guide him upstairs and to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third month of marriage.

One thing that Blaine has come to love about living with Kurt is the nights when they cook dinner together.   
It happens once a week or so; most times one of them gets home earlier than the other or they decide not to cook for themselves. But when they do, Blaine has more fun than he thought possible in the kitchen.   
“Can you grab the mozzarella out of the fridge for me?” Kurt asks. “Thank you,” he says as Blaine sets the cheese down in front of him.   
Blaine watches as Kurt shreds the cheese and layers in on top of the lasagna before he slides the pan into the oven. Kurt picks up his glass of wine, sipping from it as he dances towards their stereo to turn the music up.   
It’s not something Blaine recognizes, a slow waltz. Kurt turns back towards him with an amused smile.   
“Dance with me,” he says, setting down his glass. Blaine shakes his head slightly, and Kurt giggles. “Come on, dance with me,” he says, taking a step forward. Blaine rolls his eyes but lets Kurt pull him in close.   
Kurt leads them in a waltz, but then the track changes to something slower and Blaine lets his head rest against Kurt’s chest as they sway to the music. Blaine hums quietly; Kurt always knows just how to melt his stress away, even if he hadn’t been fully aware that he was stressed to begin with.   
Too soon, the oven timer goes off. “It’s your turn to make the salad,” Kurt tells him, pulling away.   
“Do you want me to put extra cherry tomatoes in it for you?”  
Kurt beams at him. “You’re my favorite husband, you know.”  
Blaine snorts. “I’m your only husband.”  
“For now.”

**  
“Let’s have a picnic!” Kurt suggests one weekend.   
Blaine rolls over to look at him; it’s still relatively early, and Blaine hasn’t even gotten out of bed yet. “A picnic?”  
“It’ll be fun,” Kurt argues. “You can’t stay in bed all day.” Blaine groans in response before sitting up. Kurt rolls his eyes, handing over his coffee. Blaine smiles gratefully before taking a drink. “Besides, I have a picnic basket I haven’t gotten to use yet, and this would be the perfect opportunity.”  
“You have a picnic basket,” Blaine says, trying hard not to grin.   
“Shut up,” Kurt threatens, smacking him in the arm playfully. “So….”  
“Fine, we can go on a picnic.”  
Kurt lets out a happy squeal and drops a quick kiss to the top of Blaine’s head. 

Blaine has to admit that a picnic was, in fact, a nice idea. Kurt has made them sandwiches and packed some cookies a fruit, and they’d settled down in Central Park to eat lunch. The weather is nice, warm with a slight breeze.  
“You have good ideas every once in a while,” Blaine teases, lying back on the blanket.   
A smirk forms on Kurt’s face. “Everybody knows that I’m the better half of this partnership.”  
“Hey, now,” Blaine protests, but laughs anyway. “Come on, lay down with me.”  
Kurt lets himself be tugged down, giggling quietly as he pillows his head on Blaine’s stomach. “Are we cloud watching?”   
Blaine hums, considering. “We can.”  
They lose track of time, lying there content to just relax. Blaine is starting to drift off when he hears Kurt yawn loudly.   
“Wanna head home? We can take a nap,” he offers, reaching down to brush Kurt’s hair off of his forehead. Kurt nods, slowly getting to his feet.   
When they get home, Blaine has to bite back a laugh as he watches Kurt drowsily remove his shoes and strip down to his undershirt and underpants before throwing himself into their bed.   
“What are you waiting for?” Kurt calls out to him as he burrows underneath the blankets.   
Blaine climbs into bed, curling up next to Kurt, careful to leave space between them. “Do you want me to set an alarm?”  
Kurt shakes his head. “No, it’s okay…I’ll probably only sleep for an hour or so. Should I wake you up when I get up?”   
“Yes, please,” Blaine responds, letting his eyes drift shut.   
He wakes up a few hours later and finds Kurt spooned against his back. He debates for a moment whether he should roll away, but chooses not to. Instead, Blaine lets himself relax into Kurt’s embrace and nap for a little bit longer. 

**

Blaine knows it silly, but he insists on it anyways.   
“We have ice cream at home,” Kurt points out.   
“We only have vanilla though,” Blaine pouts. “Besides, we didn’t have cones.”  
Kurt rolls his eyes fondly, but ends up getting a double scoop of strawberry anyways. Blaine orders his usual rocky road, and the two decides to take a walk while they enjoy their dessert.   
Blaine’s just about finished with his ice cream when he glances over at Kurt. “You have some ice cream on your chin,” he says with a small smile.   
“0h!” Kurt swipes at his chin. “Did I get it?” he asks, licking the remnants of melted ice cream of his upper lip.  
“Yeah,” Blaine says, swallowing tightly.   
He definitely should not be having the kind of thoughts that he just had about his best friend’s mouth, that’s for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth month of marriage.

Blaine supposes that his sudden dirty thoughts about Kurt are here to stay, at least for the time being.   
Out of nowhere, he’s overly conscious of his friend’s every move. During their weekly movie night, Blaine gets hard during a sex scene when he imagines Kurt moaning instead of the actress. One morning, Kurt presses against Blaine’s back as he leans in to grab a coffee mug, and Blaine is forced to stand in front of the counter for several awkward minutes.  
He’s even started having to wake up earlier than Kurt to avoid letting the other man find out about his rather persistent morning boners.   
**  
“Kurt?” Blaine calls out as he enters the apartment. Finding it empty, he checks his voicemail, finding a message from Kurt, letting him know he won’t be home for another hour or so.   
Deciding to make the most out of this spontaneous alone time, he finds himself sprawled out on the bed, jerking off, his eyes clenched shut as he imagines a naked Kurt spread out beneath him as they move together. He can feel his orgasm creeping closer, his toes curling into the bedspread, and…  
“Oh my god!”   
Blaine sits up at the shriek, but is too late, his orgasm taking over. He can feel his face burn red with humiliation.   
“Kurt! You said you weren’t going to be home for a while,” he manages to stammer out, reaching out for a pillow to cover himself with. When he looks up, Kurt is staring at his cum-covered fist with a shocked expression.   
“I…” Kurt takes a step back when he notices he’s staring. “I’m gunna go pick up some dinner from that Thai place you like.” A moment of hesitation. “I’ll call when I’m on my way home, just in case.”  
The front door slams shut and Blaine lets himself fall back onto the bed, groaning in embarrassment.   
It could be worse, Blaine tries to comfort himself. He could have been caught moaning Kurt’s name. 

**  
“Don’t forget we have to go to Rachel’s Halloween party tomorrow,” Kurt reminds him as the settle into bed one night. “I already picked up our costumes.”  
“I can’t believe you chose Mario and Luigi,” Blaine snorts.   
“Hey!” Kurt protests, pouting. “I think that Mario and Luigi are wonderful costume ideas.”  
Blaine bites back a giggle. “Goodnight, Kurt.”

Rachel’s apartment is hot, too hot, Blaine thinks to himself as he makes his way through the crowd of dancing bodies, trying to find Kurt.   
“There you are,” Blaine says, handing Kurt a drink and kissing him on the cheek. Turning to the man in the firefighter costume, he offers a hand. “Blaine Anderson, Kurt’s husband,” he introduces himself. Kurt snorts from somewhere behind him as the firefighter stammers something out before rushing away.  
“That was mean,” Kurt chastises. “He was being friendly.”  
“Sorry babe,” Blaine says, taking a long sip from his drink. “Gotta keep up appearances and all.”  
Kurt smirks. “Hm, guess that means you’re stuck dancing with me all night.”  
Blaine smiles back. “Guess I’ll need a few more drinks, huh?” he teases.   
A few hours later, Blaine finds himself drunk and plastered against Kurt’s back as they dance to the music together. Kurt moves his hips sinfully and Blaine needs to do something before he embarrasses himself.  
“I’m gunna go grab some water,” Blaine says into Kurt’s ear. “Do you want some?”  
Kurt shakes his head, so Blaine leaves him there, dancing by himself, as he makes his way to the kitchen.   
Blaine pours himself a glass of cold water and makes friendly conversation with someone dressed as the Little Mermaid.   
“Blaine!” Kurt calls loudly as he enters the kitchen. “I thought you got lost,” he slurs. Noticing the girl, he narrows his eyes slightly. “Hi, I’m Kurt,” he introduces himself, “Blaine’s husband.”  
Before Blaine can get a word out, Kurt is grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. His mouth drops open in surprise and Kurt wastes no time slipping his tongue into Blaine’s mouth.   
“Gotta keep up appearances and all,” Kurt tells him breathlessly when they break apart several minutes later.   
“Right,” Blaine mumbles, pressing Kurt up against the refrigerator and capturing his lips with his own for another kiss.   
That’s how Rachel finds them, making out against the fridge, with Kurt desperately groping at Blaine’s ass through his pants. “Let’s get you two a cab home,” she says, pulling them apart from each other.   
The ride home lasts forever and Blaine honestly thinks he might combust if they don’t get home soon so he can kiss Kurt again. The cab pulls in front of their apartment building and Kurt hands over a few bills as he pushes Blaine out of the car and onto the sidewalk.   
They make their way up to their apartment in a flurry of wandering hands and off center kisses. Once the door clicks shut behind them, Blaine finds himself pressed up against it as Kurt kisses him again. He can’t bring himself to do anything but let Kurt lick into his mouth and whine in response.   
It’s not until Kurt shifts, his knee rubbing up against where Blaine is hard in his pants that Blaine reacts. He leads them over to the couch, careful not to break their kiss, and falls back onto the couch, pulling Kurt down on top of him. Groaning, he rolls his hips up against Kurt’s. Kurt lets out a low moan before he pulls away suddenly.   
“Water,” he gasps out, climbing off the couch. “I’m gunna go get some water.”  
Blaine watches as Kurt stumbles into the kitchen, listens as the tap runs for several seconds. He sits up and tries to get his breathing under control. When Kurt finally comes back a few minutes later, Blaine immediately wants to draw him in close and continue what they’d been doing.  
“I’m going to head to bed now,” Kurt says calmly before retreating down the hall. Blaine blinks slowly, confused as to what happened.   
By the time he gets up and goes to the bedroom, Kurt is already asleep.

**  
It’s over a week later when they finally talk about it.   
It’s an early Sunday morning, still dark outside, and Blaine’s half asleep when Kurt rolls over and wraps an arm around his waist. He smiles and lets himself relax into the embrace. Behind him, Kurt lets out a quiet moan and thrusts weakly against Blaine’s ass.   
Blaine’s eyes flick open, taken off guard by the feel of Kurt’s erection digging into his back. Kurt whines, louder, and thrusts again, his hold tightening around Blaine’s waist. Blaine can feel his cock get hard and thinks to himself that it would be so easy to let Kurt grind against him until they both hard.   
With a resigned sigh, Blaine rolls over and shakes Kurt. “Kurt, hey, Kurt.”  
Kurt slowly blinks away, and once he realizes what he must have been doing, he blushes and rolls towards the other side of the bed. “Sorry,” he murmurs.   
“It’s okay,” Blaine tells him honestly.   
“I miss sex,” Kurt whines pathetically, reaching down to adjust himself before burying his face in his pillow.   
They lay there in silence for several minutes.   
“You know,” Blaine starts slowly, breaking the silence, “It seems really ridiculous for us to give up sex until July. And since we can’t have sex with other people because we’re supposed to be married to each other, we could just have sex.”  
“We should just have sex…with each other,” Kurt repeats after a pause. “Okay.”  
“Okay?” Blaine had though, after the Halloween incident, that it would have taken more persuading.  
“Yeah. Um, so, do you want to…now?”  
“Okay,” Blaine says, rolling onto his side to face Kurt. “Should I-“  
He’s cut off by Kurt leaning forward to kiss him. “Do you have any lube? Condoms?”  
Blaine nods, leaning over to grab both items out of his nightstand. “Do you have a preference?”  
“Can I bottom?” Kurt asks, his voice soft.   
They kiss, softly at first but getting more and more desperate. It’s not until Blaine is moving three fingers in and out of Kurt that he breaks the kiss and the silence.   
“This is weird,” he says, laughing. “This is so weird.”  
“It’s not weird,” Kurt says. “It’s not, just shut up and fuck me.”  
Blaine groans, removing his fingers and putting the condom on.   
When he slides into Kurt, he has to take a moment to compose himself. It’s overwhelming, to say the least, to know how it feels to be inside his best friend. Kurt huffs out impatiently, moving his hips in attempts to get Blaine to move.  
Blaine takes the hint and starts to move, his hands guiding Kurt’s legs to wrap around his hips.   
The room is filled with the sound skin on skin, their heavy breathing and moans, and Blaine already feels so close.   
“Fuck,” Kurt bites out. “Is this weird? This is so weird.”  
“Shut up and let me fuck you,” Blaine groans out in response, leaning down to kiss him. He wraps his fingers around Kurt’s dick and starts to stroke him.  
Kurt whines, his back arching, His nose skims across Blaine’s cheek, his mouth drops open, and then he’s coming.   
Blaine comes shortly after, collapsing breathlessly on top of Kurt.  
“Does French toast sound okay for breakfast?” Kurt asks, rolling out from underneath him. Blaine nods numbly and watches as Kurt walks out of the room.   
He can hear the shower running in the bathroom and he knows he should probably get out of bed or do something, but all he can do is think about how he now knows what his best friend looks like when he orgasms.   
And he looks absolutely stunning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth month of marriage

There are certain things it’s okay not to know about your best friend: how it sounds when their breath hitches right before they come, the exact pressure to use to get them off quickly, which place to kiss on their neck to produce the loudest moan, the way their mouth tastes after they’ve gone down own you. Blaine, however, knows all of that about Kurt.   
“I’m serious, Blaine,” Kurt tells him, crouching down to pick up the shattered remains of a salad bowl from the floor; it had been sent crashing down off the table during a very vigorous round of kitchen sex. “This is the last time we’re having sex in the kitchen.”  
Blaine can’t help but chuckle as he tucks himself back into his pants, still sluggish from his orgasm. “You said that last night,” he reminds him.   
Kurt places the shards of glass into a paper bag and places beside the trashcan. Turning back to Blaine, he fights back a smile. “I mean it. Last time.”  
Blaine just nods.   
They have sex against the refrigerator, dinner forgotten on the kitchen table, the very next night. 

**

Blaine learns that Kurt loves being fucked up against the wall; he’s never come out and told Blaine, but the way he gets a little bit louder, grips Blaine shoulders a bit tighter, the way his begging gets more desperate, gives him away.   
“Please,” Kurt whines, tipping his head back and knocking into the wood.   
“Please what?” Blaine can’t help but tease, slowing his thrusts.   
“Harder, please, just fuck me harder.”  
Between Kurt’s high pitched moans and the way the wall vibrates from the force of them rocking against it, Blaine has a fleeting concern about the neighbors overhearing them. The concern is quickly wiped away as his orgasm rips through him. With shaky legs, Blaine brings them over to the bed, dropping Kurt onto the mattress before flopping down beside him.   
Kurt leans over and presses a quick kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “I never thought that I’d say this, but us having sex is probably the best idea you’ve ever had.”  
Blaine barks out a laugh, curling into Kurt’s side.

**

They haven’t been back to Ohio since the wedding, and Burt had insisted they come for Thanksgiving.   
As their plane touches down in Columbus, Blaine takes Kurt’s hand in his own. “Showtime,” he says. Kurt rolls his eyes, but he squeezes Blaine’s fingers with his own.   
They meet Finn by baggage claim, their hands still tangled together. The ride back to the Hummel’s passes quickly, Finn chattering on about what he’s been up to and Kurt and Blaine sharing short stories about their lives.  
Burt and Carole welcome them warmly before they settle in for dinner. Later, when the table has been cleared, Burt insists on seeing all of the photos from the honeymoon.   
Blaine grabs his laptop, going through the slideshow of all the trip pictures. Kurt chimes in a few times to share particularly funny stories.   
“I’m glad you boys had a nice time,” Carole says as Blaine slides his laptop closed.   
“Does anyone want some hot chocolate?” Kurt asks after a moment.   
“Oh, no thank you, dear,” Carole says. “I actually should be heading to bed- gotta get up early to start the turkey.”  
Burt decides to turn in as well, and the two bid them goodnight, leaving the three of them by themselves.   
“I’ll take some hot chocolate,” Finn says.   
“Blaine?”  
“That sounds great,” Blaine offers with a smile. Kurt excuses himself and heads to the kitchen.   
After a few minutes, Blaine stands. “I’m going to help Kurt with the mugs.” Finn just nods, his attention still on the TV.  
Blaine smiles when he enters the kitchen; Kurt’s standing by the counter, a can of whipped cream raised to his lips as his hips sway to some imagined beat.   
“Need any help?” he asks, his grin widening when Kurt startles, the swirl of whipped cream missing his mouth and landing on his nose.  
“Fuck, you scared me,” Kurt hisses, wiping at his face. Blaine shrugs in apology. “Did I get it all?”  
“Missed a spot,” Blaine murmurs, pressing a kiss to the tips of his nose. Kurt smiles as Blaine leans back before leaning forward and winding his arms around Blaine’s neck.   
“Thank you,” he teases, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s mouth; Kurt’s mouth is warm and chocolaty and Blaine sighs at the taste.   
A cough from the entry way breaks them apart. “Sorry, guys,” Finn says, looking slightly embarrassed. “I didn’t think you’d be making out or anything.”  
Kurt rolls his eyes, picking up a mug and handing it to his brother. “We’re newly weds- we’re allowed to make out whenever we want.”  
“You’ve been married for months now,” Finn protests. “You’re not newly weds anymore.”  
But Kurt just shakes his head fondly, slipping his hand into Blaine’s free one and leading them back to the living room. 

**

When they return to the city, it’s clear that the Christmas season is not upon them. The window displays are full of glittering snowflakes and jovial Santas, the theater marquees advertise for holiday spectaculars, and all the stores play Christmas songs.   
“I love Christmas,” Blaine declares cheerfully one evening as they pass by the Rockefeller tree.   
“It’s still weeks away, you know?” Kurt reminds him.  
“Only a few,” he argues. “You can’t damper my holiday spirit.”  
“I would never,” Kurt promises.   
Later that evening, as they go through their nightly routine, Blaine has an idea.  
“What if we hosted Christmas?”  
Kurt pauses in his moisturizing. “Do we really have the room?” he asks, clearly not convinced they do.   
“Of course we do. Your dad and Carole can have the guest room, and Finn can sleep on the pullout in the office, or even with Rachel,” Blaine tries to convince him. “My parents are going to be out of the country, so we don’t have to worry about them.”  
“What about your brother?”  
Blaine shakes his head. “ He can’t get away for the holiday, but he did mention coming to visit sometime after New Year’s.”   
Kurt lets out a considering hum. “I’ll ask Dad about it next time I talk to him.” He screws the lid onto on of his jars. “It would be nice to have them come here.”  
“They haven’t seen the new place,” Blaine points out.   
“You’ve been living here for years, Blaine.”   
“Yes, but you live here now, too. We live here together, because we’re married,” Blaine sing-songs.   
He can see Kurt’s smile in the reflection of the mirror. “We are,” he agrees softly. “Alright,” he says, turning back to Blaine suddenly. “Time for bed.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth month of marriage

The first real snow starts early on a Saturday morning. By the time that Blaine wakes, a few minutes past 8, there’s at least a foot outside, and it doesn’t seem like it’ll be letting up anytime soon. He lies there for a moment, watching the snow fall through the window. Behind him, Kurt snuffles lightly, his nose rubbing against Blaine’s neck, before rolling over. Without Kurt pressed up behind him, Blaine feels closer. He considers curling up behind him for a moment before deciding against, instead choosing to get up in order to surprise Kurt with breakfast.   
When he returns to the bedroom, he smiles at the sight of Kurt on his back, sprawled across the mattress.   
“Rise and shine, sleepy head,” he calls out, setting down the tray on top of nightstand.   
“Don’t wanna,” Kurt mumbles, rolling over and pressing his face into a pillow. “Can’t make me.”  
“I made breakfast for you.”  
Kurt peeks up at him. “Eggs?”  
“Omelets,” Blaine confirms. “I even brought you coffee, just the way you like it.”  
Kurt sits up and presses a quick kiss to Blaine’s cheek before digging into his breakfast. He’s drinking the last bit of his coffee when he finally glances out the window. “Oh. It’s snowing.”  
Blaine snorts. “It is,” he agrees. “So much for our plans to finish up Christmas shopping, huh?”  
Kurt frowns slightly. “My parents are going to be here in a week, Blaine.”  
“Do you actually want to go out in this weather?”  
“No,” he admits. “But I really should.”  
Blaine rubs at Kurt’s shoulders, humming a few bars of Baby, It’s Cold Outside, a smile crossing his face when he hears Kurt laugh.   
“God, we really have been friends forever, haven’t we?” Kurt asks, reminiscing about that first Christmas, sitting in the Dalton Commons.  
“Of course we have,” Blaine says, knocking his shoulder into Kurt’s. “Come on, one last lazy day, and then I promise to do whatever you deem necessary for the rest of the week.”   
Kurt bites down on his lower lip, considering. “Okay,” he agrees after a moment. “But, you have to make us some of your sugar cookies today.”  
“Of course,” Blaine acquiesces.

The late afternoon finds them curled up on the couch, The Sound of Music playing on the TV and a plate of cookie crumbs on the coffee table.   
“Blaine,” Kurt whines.   
“Yes, dear?”  
“We’re buying a new couch.”  
Blaine rolls his eyes. “We’ve been through this. I love my couch, and it’s not going anywhere.”  
“My back is already killing me,” he pouts, pulling sitting up. “I’ll even let you pick it out. I swear, I won’t even complain if you choose an ugly color, I’ll- hey!” Kurt protests as Blaine pulls him between his legs.   
“Come on, you can snuggle on top of me and then you won’t feel the need to complain about the couch. Okay?”  
Kurt mumbles darkly, but relaxes back against Blaine. 

Blaine must fall asleep at some point. By the time he drifts awake, it’s already dark outside and he can hear Kurt in the kitchen.   
“Kurt?”  
“What?” There’s a sound of pots and pans clanging about; Blaine hopes Kurt’s making dinner.  
“I’m hungry.” Kurt’s laugh floats from the kitchen to the living room.  
“Dinner’s almost ready! Give me five minutes.”  
Blaine smiles. He pushes himself up and winces at how sore his back is from his nap. Maybe, he thinks, it is time for a new couch. But then he shakes his head, swearing to never mention that thought to Kurt.

**

The apartment is a little crowded with everyone there, but it’s nice.   
On Christmas Day, after a late breakfast, they exchange gifts.   
“Oh, dad,” Kurt says softly, pulling the ornament out of the box. “It’s just like the one you and mom had.”  
Kurt hands the porcelain orb to Blaine as he hugs his father. Blaine smiles as he runs his fingers over the smooth surface, their names and anniversary displayed. He hangs it carefully on the tree, trying to push away the emotions overwhelming him.   
Blaine slips his hand into Kurt’s, squeezing it gently. Kurt squeezes back before pressing a kiss to Blaine’s lips.   
“Merry Christmas.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventh month of marriage.

“Blainey?”  
“Shit,” Blaine hisses, head thunking against the shower wall. “Go away, Cooper!” he calls back.   
“But-“  
“Oh my god, stop shouting!”  
Cooper huffs out, annoyed. “It’s not like I’m going to wake Kurt up.”  
Blinking the water out of his eyes, Blaine asks weakly, “What?”  
“I checked your bedroom- he’s not there. He must’ve left for work already.”  
Blaine watches as Kurt bites down on his lower lip, a laugh threatening to bubble out. “Uh, Coop,” he starts, “Kurt is definitely not at work.”   
Kurt’s eyes gleam with amusement as Cooper asks, “Did he go to get bagels? I hope he remembers I only like the blueberry ones.”  
“Don’t worry, Coop,” Kurt calls out, “I could never forget your bagel preference!”  
There’s a short pause before they can hear Cooper groan. “Haven’t you two ever heard it’s bad manners to have shower sex while you’re hosting?”  
“Can you go away, please?” Blaine whines as Kurt laughs into his shoulder.  
When Cooper’s mumbling has faded, Blaine lets out a frustrated sigh. “I hate my brother,” he whines into Kurt’s shoulder. “I hate him so much.”  
Kurt just presses a kiss into Blaine’s wet hair. “It’s okay. The water’s getting cold anyway.”  
By the time they both dress and emerge from their bedroom, Cooper’s sprawled out on the couch, a toasted bagel in hand.   
“I bet you didn’t have sex in the shower when the Hummel’s were here,” Cooper chides Blaine as Kurt sneaks into the kitchen.   
“We’re newly weds,” Blaine explains. “We’re allowed to have sex when ever we want.”  
“Nope,” Cooper denies, biting into his bagel. “You’ve been married for months now.”  
“You know, Finn said the same thing at Thanksgiving,” Kurt muses, sliding an arm around Blaine’s waist. “I’m headed to work; I’ll meet you two for dinner later?”  
Blaine nods and Kurt smiles. Leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth, he adds, “I put a bagel in the toaster for you.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” Kurt calls over his shoulder, disappearing out the door. 

Cooper demands that they go out for lunch, and Blaine is amused when he realizes that his brother still practices his accents on unsuspecting waitresses.   
“So, now that it’s just us, how’s married life? I assume that it’s good, considering your sexcapades this morning?”  
Blaine can feel himself blushing, but he smiles nonetheless. “No, yeah, it’s good. It’s really good.” He thinks that maybe he should say that it’s hard, that he and Kurt fight a lot, but he can’t bring himself to lie.   
“I’m so happy for you,” Cooper says, a small smile on his face.   
“What about you?” Blaine asks, digging into his salad. “Any special ladies?”  
“There’s always a special lady,” he retorts, shooting a wink to some random girl across the room. “Nothing serious, though. You know I like to keep my options open.”  
“You’re not getting any younger, though,” Blaine teases. “Soon, you’ll be too old and no one will want you.”  
Cooper just waves him off. “Not all of us are so lucky as to meet our spouses in high school, Blaine.”  
Something twists in Blaine’s stomach at the words. “Yeah,” he says, heart beating fast. “I got lucky.”

**

“I have nothing against your brother,” Kurt says between pants, “but I am so glad he’s gone.”  
Blaine pulls himself into a sitting position, smiling at the sight of Kurt laying on the floor of their living room, still boneless and flushed from his orgasm. “If I had know that the moment he left you were going to seduce me, I would have made him leave earlier,” he jokes.   
“Hey, where are you going?” Kurt pouts when Blaine stands up.  
“I was going to take a shower.”  
“Don’t I get a round two?”  
Blaine should probably be embarrassed by how fast he gets hard at the question. Pulling Kurt up, he hauls him over his shoulder.   
“We never did get to finish our shower sex the other day.”

**

It’s been a busy few days, so when Kurt offers to meet Blaine for coffee one afternoon, Blaine jumps at the opportunity.   
The Starbucks down the street from Blaine’s office is decorated with an abundance of hearts for Valentine’s Day, just a few days away; Blaine is reminded of a coffee meeting years ago in a similar setting. “So it’s just like When Harry Met Sally, but I get to play Meg Ryan,” is still echoing in his head when Kurt comes up behind him.   
Shaking his thoughts away, Blaine hands Kurt his coffee. “Mm, thank you,” Kurt sighs, taking a sip. “Just what I needed.”  
They find an empty table in the back corner and settle down. Blaine relaxes, enjoying the time away from the office, and just enjoys being with Kurt; the past week has been busy for both of them, and aside from waking up next to each other or falling asleep together, they haven’t been able to spend much time together.   
“…and I thought we could try that new Thai place on Friday,” Kurt says.  
“Thursday,” Blaine interrupts.   
“Excuse me?”  
“Valentine’s Day is Thursday,” he clarifies. “Besides, I already made reservations at that Italian place you like.”  
Kurt looks at him for a moment, an expression Blaine can’t identify on his face. “Right,” he says before starting a story about some gossip he heard and the topic is dropped. 

**  
He can feel Kurt’s toes digging into the back of his thighs and it only makes Blaine thrust into him harder.   
Kurt’s fingers tighten where they’re buried and he drags Blaine in closer to kiss him.   
“Fuck,” Blaine groans into Kurt’s mouth as he comes, speeding his hips up to get Kurt off before he gets too sensitive.  
“Blaine,” Kurt whines in a familiar way, his head tipping back and his back arching as he comes.   
“So,” Blaine asks as he flops down onto the bed beside him, “did I do Valentine’s Day justice?”  
Kurt smiles at him, strained and tightlipped. “It was great.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eight month of marriage.

Blaine can admit he’s not always the best on picking up on other people’s feelings. There have been several occasions in the past where he’s been oblivious to the point of being problematic. He’s not proud of it, but he can admit it.

Now is not one of those times. Blaine is painfully aware of the fact that Kurt is mad about something; he’s just not exactly sure what Kurt is mad about.

After work, Blaine swings by the new Thai place Kurt had mentioned a few weeks and picks up some take out. He figures that it’s Friday night, their night, and he might be able to get Kurt to relax enough to talk about whatever it is that he’s angry about.

Just as Blaine finishes putting the food on plates, he hears the front door open. “In the kitchen!” Blaine calls out. A moment later Kurt appears in the entryway.

“Hi,” Blaine says brightly, handing the man a glass of wine. “I thought we’d try that new Thai place you were talking about? And I have season one of Gilmore Girls ready to go.”

“What’s the occasion?” Kurt asks, his fingers toying with the stem of his wine glass.

“It’s Friday. We always do take out and a marathon on Friday.”

Blaine watches as Kurt drinks from his glass. “I know,” he says after a moment. Taking the plates into his hands, he instructs Blaine to grab the silverware and napkins.

They don’t talk much as they eat, just a few snarky comments here and there. It’s not until Kurt gets up to change the disc that Blaine decides to bring it up.

“Are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you?” he asks gently as Kurt settles back down on the couch.

“Nothing’s been bothering me,” Kurt retorts, hitting play on the remote.

“No?”

“Nope.”

“Well,” Blaine starts, stretching the word out, “I did get an ‘cheer Kurt up’ cake, but I guess if there’s nothing upsetting you…”

Kurt pauses the show before turning towards Blaine. “It’s- it’s nothing, okay? And you know that you would never keep cake away from me, no matter what.”

Blaine leans over, taking one of Kurt’s hands into his own. “Kurt, will you please just talk to me?” He lets his thumb stroke over the skin on the inside of Kurt’s wrist. “I don’t care if it’s nothing, I just want you to talk about it with me.” Blaine brings his hand up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt’s palm. “Please?”

“I’m warning you, this is going to sound really dumb,” Kurt warns him. “The other day, I was suggesting plans for a Friday night and you just assumed I was talking about Valentine’s Day. And I know that we had to do something for Valentine’s because we’re supposed to be married, but I just felt like you were more concerned with the fake marriage than our friendship.”

Without hesitating, Blaine tugs Kurt in closer. “You are the most important person in my life, Kurt,” Blaine says, wrapping him in a hug. “Nothing is more important to me than our friendship. And I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel otherwise.” He feels Kurt exhale shakily against his neck. 

“I’m just so afraid that once this is over, we won’t be able to just be us again,” Kurt confesses. “How am I going to explain being best friends with my ex-husband?”  
“It’ll work out,” Blaine promises. “Everything will work out.”

 

**

Things don’t immediately return to normal after they talk. Blaine knows that he’s tiptoeing around Kurt, and he knows that he shouldn’t be, but he can’t help it.

He’s painfully aware of how their arrangement is blurring the lines between being best friends and being something else now that Kurt’s brought it up, and Blaine is afraid of…well, he’s not exactly sure what he’s afraid of.

“One of my co-workers is having a baby shower next week,” Kurt tells him over dinner one night. “Do you want to come with me?”

Blaine pauses for a moment. Parties, being around their friends and co-workers, take a lot of effort, having to make sure they’re believable. He thinks about declining, but then he sees the hopeful look on Kurt’s face.

“Yeah, of course.”

 

The shower is fun. It’s a bit awkward at first, Blaine supposes, considering he and Kurt haven’t been doing all that much kissing lately, but they fall back into step with ease. By the end of the night, as they walk home holding hands, it seems as though things have almost returned to normal.

That is, until they crawl into bed. The easy going conversation seems to evaporate as soon as Blaine shuts off the bedside lamp.

A few minutes pass in silence before Kurt rolls over onto his side, facing Blaine. “Okay,” he huffs out, annoyed. “This has gone on long enough.” And with that, he leans in, kissing Blaine softly on the mouth.

“Kurt,” Blaine tries to protest, but he gets shushed.

“Just kiss me back,” Kurt murmurs, licking his way into Blaine’s mouth. “Kiss me back, and then fuck me.” Then, his lips are back on Blaine’s and Blaine can barely breathe with Kurt doing that, let alone think. “Please,” Kurt whines, and well, how is Blaine supposed to deny him that.

 

**

 

Despite the curtains being drawn shut and the lights being off, Blaine still feels as if the room is too bright. Groaning, he buries his face into his pillow, willing his headache to go away. Work had been brutal, and then he’d come home to and remembered that he’d scheduled the delivery for that afternoon. Now, the movers are gone and all he wants to do is nap until Kurt gets home from work.

He hears the front door open, accompanied by Kurt calling his name. Blaine listens quietly as Kurt gasps, followed by the loud thunk of his bag falling to the floor.

“Blaine?” Kurt calls out again.

“In here,” Blaine replies, wincing at how loud his own voice sounds. A few seconds later, Kurt appears in the doorway. “Hi,” he greets him.

His greeting goes ignored. Kurt climbs onto the bed, crawling towards him before pulling him in for a kiss.

“You got rid of the couch,” he says excitedly when the break apart.

“I did,” Blaine confirms, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. “Do you approve of the new one?”

Kurt grins at him. “I can’t attest to how comfortable it is, yet, but I will admit that the color is absolutely gorgeous. God, Blaine, I can’t believe you actually got rid of it.”

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised. You should know by this point that I’ll do almost anything you want me to,” Blaine says softly, curling back up into the blankets.

“I know,” Kurt says quietly, almost to himself. “Do you have a headache?” he asks a moment later, taking in the way Blaine’s blocked the light out of the room.

Blaine hums in the affirmative, letting his eyes drift shut. He can hear Kurt get up, followed by the rustle of his clothes.

“Roll over,” Kurt whispers, sliding back into bed, curling up behind Blaine. “I’m going to nap with you for a little bit, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine mumbles, letting the warmth of Kurt’s body help him fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ninth month of marriage

“It’s almost April, shouldn’t it be warm out?” Blaine complains as he closes the door behind him.   
“Hello, dear, my day was great, thank you for asking,” Kurt snarks from the couch. Blaine toes off his shoes before snuggling on top of him, pulling a blanket over them both.   
“Be nice to me,” he whines, burying his nose in to the warm crook of Kurt’s neck. “It was snowing out, and now I’m freezing.”  
Kurt lets out a small chuckle at the pout on his face. “Oh, all right,” he says, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist, drawing him in close.   
Blaine hums quietly, letting his body relax against Kurt’s. Pressing a kiss against the curve of Kurt’s jaw, Blaine mumbles, “You’re so toasty.”  
“Do you want me to go make you some tea or something to help you warm up?”  
“No, you’re all I need,” he says, curling even closer. “Besides, you know what’s better than tea for getting warm?”  
Kurt’s fingers still where they’ve tangled themselves in Blaine’s hair. “What?”  
“Making out.”  
“Is that so?” A smirk crosses Kurt’s face.   
“Mhm,” Blaine hums, a grin blooming on his own face as he settles in the space between Kurt’s legs. Leaning in, he whispers against Kurt’s lips, “What do you say?”

**

“And you’re positive that the gift is in your bag?” Kurt asks for the umpteenth time as they pass through security.  
“Yes, Kurt,” Blaine huffs out. He’s not annoyed, not really, but he’s anxious about going home. As long as he can remember, his parents’ anniversary has always been a stressful occasion.   
The slide of Kurt’s hand into his own pulls him out of his thoughts. “Hey, it’s going to be okay,” he says, giving Blaine’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I know you’re not looking forward to it, but I’ll be right there the whole time. We can just sneak off if it gets to be too much, I promise.”  
Blaine lets out a small sigh of relief. “I know it’s probably silly but-“  
“It’s not silly, not if it bothers you,” Kurt cuts him off. “I understand.”  
“You always do,” Blaine says quietly. Kurt smiles at him warmly before pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
“Come on, let’s go find our gate.”

Part of Blaine is impressed that his parents manage to throw the same party every year, down to the color scheme and font of the invitations to the flowers used in the centerpieces on the tables.   
And, as per tradition, the photo that hangs in the Anderson family room, the one with his parents grinning widely as his father slips the ring onto his mother’s finger, is proudly displayed in the hall of the country club.   
“I know that it’s mostly for show, but I still think the whole notion that your parents essentially recreate their wedding reception like this is so romantic,” Kurt remarks.   
“I used to think so to,” Blaine confesses. “But, you know, it’s not what their relationship is. It’s all just…fake.” As soon as he says the words, he wants to take them back; they leave a bitter taste in his mouth.  
Kurt doesn’t respond, instead just drinking from his wine glass. “In any case,” he says after a moment, “I’m impressed they had managed to choose such timeless décor.”  
That makes Blaine laugh, the discomfort that had been growing in his stomach melting away. Kurt’s smile softens a bit as he sets his glass down on a nearby table.   
“Come on, let’s dance,” he says, pulling Blaine towards the small dance floor.   
Later on in the evening, after his parents have danced to their wedding song, Blaine finds himself sitting next to his father, watching as Kurt and his mother talk to one another; Blaine doesn’t know what their conversation is about, but Kurt waves his hands around excitedly while he speaks, and he can’t help but smile at the sight.   
“How are things with Kurt?” his father asks, following his gaze.   
“Fine,” Blaine answers. “It’s Kurt; we’re always fine.”  
“I know how you feel about these parties, but I do appreciate you coming.” Blaine grunts noncommittally. “But, I guess sometimes you have to do things you might not want to do because you have to. Sometimes, though, it ends up being what you need.”   
The last time his father spoke like this, in thinly veiled riddles, was when he was giving Blaine the sex talk. He meets his father’s eye, silently urging him to continue in hopes that his message will become more clear.   
“Blaine, what I’m trying to say is that, sometimes we find ourselves forced into situations that aren’t what we would chose otherwise.” His father turns his gaze towards their spouses. “And when that happens, all we can do is enjoy the ride.” Meeting Blaine’s eye once more, his father shrugs. “I’m here if you ever want to talk about it.” With an awkward pat on the shoulder, Blaine finds himself sitting by himself, a whirlwind of thoughts swimming through his mind.   
He knows, he realizes in a panic. He knows, he knows, he knows.   
“Hey there, cutie,” Kurt’s voice shocks him out of his thoughts. “I never knew your mother had such strong opinions concerning menswear.”   
Blaine tries to smile, but it must come off as false, because Kurt automatically slides into the chair next to him. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asks, concern evident in his voice.   
Blaine just shakes his head. “Just tired,” he excuses.   
A sympathetic frown appears on Kurt’s face as he rubs a soothing hand down Blaine’s back. “I promised your mother that you’d dance with her, but as soon as you do, we can head out,” he offers before tugging Blaine in for a hug.   
Feeling sort of helpless, Blaine pulls Kurt in for a kiss, choosing to ignore the fact their surrounded by other people. “Thank you,” he murmurs as they part.   
“Go dance with your mom, and then we can get you out of here.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tenth month of marriage

Blaine hasn’t been to many Christenings before, but he assumes that this one is no different from most. The ceremony had been long and kind of boring, but he guesses that it comes with the territory. The party afterwards is more fun, though.   
Kurt indulges on the petite sized baked goods, and Blaine pretends to notice, just smiling softly to himself whenever he notices him going back to the table for more.   
“Have you actually seen the baby, yet?” Blaine asks once Kurt makes his way back over to him.   
He shakes his head. “Not yet, a bunch of the relatives were taking photos with it.”  
Blaine snorts a little at Kurt referring to a child as an ‘it. “Come on, let’s go say hi.”  
“Kurt!” June greets him when they approach, handing the baby off to his father before wrapping him up in a hug. “Thank you for coming!”  
“Of course, congratulations!”   
“You look gorgeous,” Blaine says genuinely; it’s obvious she’s lost a lot of the baby weight, and the cut of her dress is flatter.   
“Oh please,” she shushes him, taking the baby back in her arms before handing it to Kurt. “Meet Jaime.”  
“He’s beautiful,” Kurt says quietly, staring down at him. Blaine smiles at the sight before moving to give Kurt a gentle hug from behind.   
He’s busy making silly faces at the baby, so he almost misses the question. “Have you two thought about having kids?”  
“Oh, I, well-“ the words stumble out of Blaine’s mouth before Kurt cuts him off.   
“Not for a while, at least,” Kurt says easily. “We’re enjoying life with just the two of us for now.”  
The conversation switches gears, but Blaine is too distracted to follow it. He’s never really thought about having kids before, always waived the question away with the excuse that he might want them if he found the perfect someone to have them with.   
He wonders if Kurt’s ever planned on having kids. 

**  
It’s clear the moment the front door slams shut that Kurt is in a bad mood.   
“Hey,” Blaine greets him hesitantly.   
Kurt huffs out angrily in response before stalking into the kitchen. Blaine can hear things being slammed shut, and he wonders if he should go in and intervene. But before he moves, Kurt comes back into the living room, a glass water clutched tightly in his grip.   
“Hi,” he bites out harshly before taking a long drink from his glass. “Sorry,” he says after a moment. “I just…had a really long day.”  
Blaine makes a soft, sympathetic noise before pulling him in for a hug. Kurt melts into the embrace, burrowing his face into Blaine’s neck. “Do you want to talk about it?”   
Kurt shakes his head. “There’s nothing to talk about, really. Just an off day.”  
“How about we go on a date night?” Blaine proposes.   
“Okay,” he agrees, perking up a bit. “I’m going to go get changed and then we can head out.”

“That show was awful,” Kurt confesses over dinner; they’d gotten last minutes to some new show off-Broadway, and by the end of the first act it had become obvious why tickets were available fifteen minutes before curtain.   
“It really was,” Blaine agrees.   
Kurt toys with the stem of his wine glass for a moment before meeting Blaine’s eye. “Thank you,” he says quietly.   
“For what?”  
“For just…being you, I guess. Always knowing what I need, being there for me,” Kurt says with a shrug.   
Blaine reaches his hands across the table, taking Kurt’s hands into his own. “How about we get the check, and we can get ice-cream on the walk home?”  
Kurt leans across, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s jaw. “Sounds good to me.”

**

“How do these make my butt look?” Kurt asks, turning around in front of the couch.  
“You’re ass always looks good,” Blaine tells him. “But it does look particularly nice in those pants.”  
Kurt grins at him. “Good, that’s what I was going for.” He bends down, lacing up his boots.   
“Where are you going?”  
“It’s Rachel’s birthday on Monday, remember?” Blaine nods; they have plans for dinner. “She wanted to go clubbing tonight.”  
“Oh.” Blaine knows he shouldn’t be annoyed. They don’t usually do things on Saturday, but he’d been thinking about asking Kurt if he’d be interested in going to see a movie. Maybe next weekend, he thinks.   
Kurt drops a kiss onto Blaine’s forehead. “I don’t know how late I’ll be,” he informs him, grabbing his keys from the coffee table. “Love you,” Kurt calls out as he leaves.   
Blaine doesn’t know if Kurt even hears his own echoed reply before the front door closes. 

A few hours late, Blaine finds himself curled up in bed with a book he’s been meaning to read for a while now. It’s been a boring night, though, with take out and only himself for company, and he considers going to sleep early; Blaine’s been clubbing Rachel enough to know that Kurt probably won’t be home until early the next morning. Dragging himself out of bed, he heads into the bathroom to get ready for bed.   
When he returns to the bedroom, he finds Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed, struggling to get his boots off.   
“Need a hand?” he asks, amusing.   
“Yes please,” Kurt agrees, relief tinting his voice. “I am more drunk than I’ve been in a while,” he adds.   
Blaine laughs a bit at that. “I never would have guessed. I wasn’t expecting you home so soon.”  
“I told everyone that my sexy husband was waiting at home for me and I didn’t want to keep him waiting,” Kurt informs him, idly tracing patterns on the bedspread with a fingertip.   
“Is that so?” Blaine isn’t really sure how to respond to that. But Kurt just nods, crawling towards the head of the bed and sliding under the covers.   
By the time Blaine remembers that Kurt’s still in his clothes, he’s already fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eleventh month of marriage.

“Happy birthday!” Kurt sings happily, rousing Blaine from his sleep.   
“You made me waffles?” Blaine asks, his mind still sleep fuzzy.   
Kurt laughs, loud and bright. “Of course! Breakfast in bed for the birthday boy.”  
“Oh my god, Kurt. You’re the best,” Blaine tells him, settling himself against the headboard.   
“I know,” Kurt agrees, smirk firmly in place.   
Blaine eats his breakfast, sharing little bites of waffle with Kurt every so often, as they talk about plans for the evening.   
“Are you sure you don’t want to do something with our friends?” Kurt asks, still not believing Blaine’s claims that all he wants to do for his birthday is have a quiet dinner at home.  
“Positive,” Blaine reassures him. “The past few weeks have been really busy at work, and I don’t really see it slowing down anytime soon. It’ll be nice to just have a night, just the two of us, to relax.”  
Kurt nods. “If you say so,” he says, still a little skeptical. Blaine smiles to himself, leaning in to kiss a bit of whipped cream off of Kurt’s bottom lip.  
“I know I got breakfast in bed for my birthday, does that mean I get birthday sex, too?” he mumbles against Kurt’s mouth.   
“Birthday sex usually happens at the end of the day,” Kurt points out.  
“It’s my birthday, I should get to make the rules,” Blaine whines in response, causing Kurt to laugh.   
“Fine, fine,” he huffs out, amused, pulling Blaine down on top of him. 

Blaine’s good mood survives his entire workday; his coworkers had surprised him with lunch and had covered his meetings so he could catch up on the paperwork that’s been piling up on his desk. He finds himself humming as he enters their apartment at the end of the day.   
“Honey, I’m home!” he calls out, toeing his shoes off.   
Kurt peeks out of the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes,” he says.   
“Do you need any help?” Blaine asks, meeting Kurt in the entryway. He lets his hands settle on Kurt’s hips as he leans in to kiss him.  
“No, no,” Kurt mumbles against his mouth between kisses. “What kind of husband would I be if let you cook your own birthday dinner?”  
“I don’t know,” Blaine says, his fingers digging into Kurt’s hips lightly. “I’m pretty sure you’d still be a pretty good one.”

**  
It’s still early when Blaine wakes up the first time, weak light streaming in through the windows. The house is still quiet, the sound of waves crashing the only noise really.   
Kurt shifts slightly, rousing from his sleep. “Blaine?” he asks quietly.   
“Yeah?”  
“What time is it?”  
“It’s still early,” Blaine tells him. “You can go back to sleep for a while.”  
“Okay,” Kurt agrees, curling into Blaine’s side. “But I want to leave early to beat the traffic.” Blaine hums noncommittally as he plays with Kurt’s hair. “And remind me to send Adam some muffins or something later on in the week for inviting us out here.”  
“Okay.”   
They lay there in the silence for a few minutes before they hear footsteps in the hallway leading to the bathroom.   
“Please tell me that’s not Adam awake already,” Blaine mutters.   
“Adam has always been an early riser,” Kurt reminds him.   
“Adam also drank so much tequila last night that I’m not even sure how he’s still alive.”   
Kurt snorts with laughter, turning his face into Blaine’s shoulder to muffle the sound.   
“God, you’re so beautiful,” Blaine whispers, only feeling slightly embarrassed when he hears the words leave his lips.  
Kurt tips his head to meet Blaine’s eye. “Blaine-“  
Blaine cuts him off with a quick kiss. “I’m going to go start a pot of coffee,” he says, sliding out of the bed. “Do you want me to bring you up a cup, or are you going back to sleep for a bit?”   
“I think I’m going take a shower, and then I’ll come meet you downstairs?” Kurt suggests. Blaine nods, turning to make his way out of the room. “Hey, Blaine?”  
Blaine turns around and finds Kurt standing behind him. Before Blaine has a chance to respond, Kurt’s pulling him in for a kiss.   
“Now, you can go keep Adam company,” he tells him, a small smile on his face.

**

“This Thursday?” Kurt’s asking someone over the phone when Blaine comes home from work. “3 would be perfect! Thank you!”  
“Hey,” Blaine greets him, kissing him on the cheek. “Did you finally book an appointment to get your haircut with that stylist?”  
“No, I was just,” he pauses suddenly, seemingly trying to find the right words. “Apartment hunting.”  
“Oh.” This shouldn’t be a surprise, not really. Their anniversary is rapidly approaching, of course Kurt’s going to want his own space once he’s allowed to have it again. “Well, don’t settle for something you don’t like. I mean, there’s still over a month until the anniversary, and even then you can stay here as long as you need. We do make pretty good roommates, if I do say so myself,” he adds, jokingly.   
Kurt smiles at him. “We do,” he agrees. “I was thinking about going out to dinner tonight?”  
Blaine nods in response. “Sounds fine to me.”  
Kurt kisses Blaine on the mouth, light and fleeting, before standing and heading into the bedroom.   
As Blaine watches him, he tries to ignore the uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twelfth month of marriage.

“Is that the last name we wanted to add to the guest list?” Blaine asks, getting ready to send the final draft off to his mother.   
“I think so. We decided to limit it to high school friends?” Blaine nods. “Yeah, I think that’s everyone. I still feel bad that your parents are throwing us an anniversary party,” Kurt says for the umpteenth time.   
“Me, too,” Blaine agrees. “But, my grandparents threw my parents a party for their first anniversary, and they’re determined to do the same for us.” It’s a nice sentiment, it really is, but part of Blaine still cringes when he thinks about having to face his father.   
Kurt hums in agreement. “Remind me to send them a nice bottle of wine.”   
“Ok,” Blaine says, hitting the send button. 

**   
“On a scale of 1-10, how weird is it for two people to continue to life together after getting a divorce?” Kurt asks as he comes into the apartment.  
“No luck on that apartment?” Blaine asks, trying to hide the hope he feels.   
“It just…it didn’t feel right,” Kurt says.   
“There’s still time. Besides, I told you, you can stay here as long as you need to. I like having you here.”  
Kurt smiles at him and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.” He sighs. “I guess I’d forgotten how stressful it is to find a good apartment.”

Blaine doesn’t push for Kurt to pull of the search entirely, though he wants to. But over dinner, he finds it too difficult to completely let the issue go.   
“What do you think about taking a little vacation for our anniversary?” he proposes.   
Kurt pauses, his fork halfway to his mouth. “We’re going to Ohio the week before the anniversary. For the party, remember?”   
“I mean a real vacation,” Blaine says. “We could go back to London? Or anywhere, really. Think about it, wouldn’t it be nice to be able to get away from everything for a little while?”   
“It would,” Kurt agrees. “But, there’s no time to actually plan something.”  
“We don’t have to go for the actual date,” Blaine presses. “We could go the month after.”  
Kurt doesn’t answer right away. Just as Blaine’s about to suggest they forget the whole idea, Kurt asks, “Won’t we be busy with divorce things the month after?”  
Blaine tries not to let the hurt show on his face. “We don’t have to start that process right away, if you don’t want to. It might actually be easier for us to wait a little while, get things straightened out. Your living situation, for example.”  
“That does make sense,” Kurt admits. “Okay, let’s go on vacation.”  
“Great,” Blaine smiles. “Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll plan everything.”  
“Oh? So, where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise.”

**

A week before their anniversary, Kurt and Blaine fly back to Ohio. It’s strange, Blaine thinks, having his parents take them out to dinner, his mother chattering on about the party the next evening excitedly. The looks his father keeps sending his from across the table doesn’t help matters.   
Blaine knows that his father is waiting for an opportunity to get him alone, and he’s not proud of the way the anxiety that knowledge gives him. Fortunately, they get through dinner without the two of them being left by themselves and he is spared what ever conversation his father has prepared.   
They wish his parents a good night when they leave the restaurant before heading back to the bed and breakfast their staying in.   
“I’m exhausted,” Kurt complains as he collapses onto the bed. “All I want to do is sleep for twelve hours.”  
“You better go take care of your skin regimen, then,” Blaine says, stripping out of his clothes and sliding into his pajamas.   
Kurt groans, but climbs out of bed and heads into the bathroom anyway. Blaine follows him a moment later to brush his teeth. 

The next morning, Blaine wakes up feeling completely rested. He’s glad that they’d decided to have brunch with Kurt’s parents the day after the party instead of that morning.   
“Good morning,” Kurt greets him cheerfully, pulling Blaine’s arms tighter around his body.   
“Good morning,” Blaine responds, pressing a kiss to back of his neck.   
Kurt shifts so that he’s facing Blaine and then kisses him on the mouth. “What do you say about a quickie before we have to get up for the day?”  
“Why, Kurt Hummel, I thought you didn’t like morning sex,” Blaine teases, pulling him in closer by his hips.   
“It’s our anniversary, we should have sex,” Kurt pouts. “Don’t tease me.”  
“It’s not our anniversary,” Blaine points out.  
“We’re celebrating today, though,” he argues. “If you have a birthday party, you still get cake even if it’s not on your actual birthday.” Blaine tries to hide his laughter. “Hey!”  
Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt.   
“Is that a yes to sex right now?” Kurt mumbles against Blaine’s lips.   
Blaine just kisses him again, allowing his hips to roll against Kurt’s.

 

As expected, the party is fun enough. It’s nice to see all their friends and family. Early on in the evening, someone had requested for Kurt and Blaine’s wedding song to be played and they’d been goaded into recreating their first dance. Blaine had closed his eyes as they’d swayed to the music, remembering that first dance together, how he’d stood on his tip toes and kisses the corner of Kurt’s mouth.   
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were avoiding me,” Blaine’s father says drily as he approaches him.   
Blaine cringes, wishing that he hadn’t been so willing to let go dance with the girls that he’d been in glee club with. “I-“  
“Can I have a word with you in the hall?” his father interrupts. Blaine has no choice but to follow him out into the empty hallway.   
They stand there in silence for a moment, his father staring at him intently before shaking his head slightly and pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket. “I’d hoped that we would’ve had a chance to talk weeks ago,” he says handing it to Blaine.   
The gift is heavy in his hand. “I’m not sure-“  
“Open it.”  
Prying the box open, Blaine feels childish at the overwhelming desire he has to cry. He picks up the gold watch, the metal cool to the touch before looking up to meet his father’s gaze. “Grandfather gave you this watch on your first anniversary,” he says, unable to think of anything else to say.  
“And I’m giving it to you on your’s.”  
“Dad, I…you know that this isn’t…is this just so I’ll come clean?”  
His father shakes his head, reaching out to take the watch into his own hand. “I didn’t know what you were doing at first, but I had my suspicions that something was off. And I will admit that, when I spoke to you at mine and your mother’s party, I wasn’t entirely sure I was right. I don’t blame you, Blaine. You did what you felt needed to be done to get what was yours, and I completely understand.”  
Blaine doesn’t know whether he wants to be sick or cry. “I-“  
“Let me finish. You did what you had to do, and I respect that. I’m not mad that you lied to us. But, you’re lying to yourself, Blaine, if you think that your whole marriage is built upon lies.” His father takes Blaine’s wrist, fastening the watch around it. “And I think you owe it to Kurt, and to yourself, to be honest with him.”  
“Thank you,” Blaine says quietly, not trusting himself to say anything further.  
His father nods, and with a quick clap to his shoulder, returns to the party. 

**

The morning of their anniversary, Blaine wakes up to find himself plastered to Kurt’s back. He allows himself to bury his nose into the crook of his neck, to press gentle kisses to the bare skin he finds.  
“Blaine?” Kurt mumbles sleepily. “It’s too hot.”  
He ignores the protest, pushing impossibly closer to Kurt’s body. Kurt shifts away, causing Blaine to whine.   
“Just taking my shirt off,” Kurt tells him, pulling the material over his head and laying back down, letting Blaine curl around him once more.  
“Happy anniversary,” Blaine tells him.  
“Happy anniversary,” Kurt echoes. 

They both have to work, but they have plans to meet at Kurt’s favorite restaurant for dinner that evening before going to see that new show that Kurt’s been wanting to see. The day drags on, and with every minute that ticks by, Blaine gets closer to just leaving for the day to go surprise Kurt at his office.   
He doesn’t though. Instead, he sits at his desk and ignores the words that keep playing in his head. By the time the day is over, the words have only gotten louder. On his way to meet Kurt, he stops and buys a dozen roses.   
Dinner is a quiet affair. Kurt seems content to chatter on about his day as they eat, and Blaine tries not to say much, too afraid that the words he’s been thinking all day, all week, will slip out.   
When they return home, Kurt leads him to the bedroom, their clothing shed along the way. Blaine can’t help but trail kisses everywhere his lips can reach. And even with Kurt moving on top of him, gorgeous noises spilling out from between his lips, Blaine manages to swallow the words down.   
“Mmm, we should shower,” Kurt says from where he’d let himself collapse on top of Blaine.   
Blaine lets Kurt wash his hair, spanking him playfully when Kurt teases him about his resemblance to a wet puppy. Kurt lets Blaine push him up against the tiled wall, his mouth dropping open as Blaine kisses him deeply. Despite the fact that they’d just had sex, Blaine can feel himself getting hard again. He doesn’t stop though, just grinds into Kurt, kissing him harder when he feels Kurt groan against his mouth. It doesn’t take long for them to finish, Kurt gasping into Blaine’s mouth.   
As they dry off and get ready for bed, Blaine thinks that maybe he’s ready now.   
“How’d it get so late?” Kurt wonders, climbing into the bed; the time on the clock blinks 11:56. Blaine watches as Kurt shuts off his bedside lamp and settle under the blankets. “Are you coming?” he asks.   
“Yeah,” Blaine says, swallowing. He flicks the lights off and settles down next to Kurt.   
“Goodnight, Blaine,” Kurt says quietly. “Happy anniversary.”  
Blaine closes his eyes. “Goodnight, Kurt,” he says, pretending like they were the words he intended to say.


	14. Chapter 14

A few minutes later, he snaps. Sitting up, he clicks on the lamp near his side of the bed. The clock reads 12:04.   
“Blaine?” Kurt asks, rolling over. “Are you okay?”  
“Fuck,” Blaine hisses before pulling Kurt in for a kiss; he licks into his mouth, bites at his bottom lip before pulling away. “Okay, I…You are my best friend, and this past year has been the best year of my entire life, Kurt. Getting to live with you, having a constant excuse for wanting to be by your side, just being with you. I can’t imagine having been married to anybody else. And for the past month, all I’ve been able to think about is the fact that you’re going to move out, and we’re going to get divorced, and everything is going to change, and-“  
“Hey, no, no,” Kurt interrupts him, reaching out to cup his cheek. “Nothing’s going to change.”  
“It already has,” Blaine confesses. “I don’t want a divorce. I don’t want a divorce, I don’t want you to move out, I don’t want to stop acting like we’re in love. I just, Kurt, I am so in love with you,” he says, the words that have been locked in his head tumbling out. “I love you, and I don’t want to get divorced. We’re going on vacation in a few weeks, and we’re going to Paris, because I know you’ve always wanted to go, and I want us to go and have the honeymoon we should have had, and then I want us to come back and forget that we ever planned on getting divorced.”   
He climbs out of bed, ignoring Kurt’s desperate cry of ‘Blaine!’. Grabbing the ring that he’d bought the day they returned home from Ohio, he heads back towards the bed, sinking down on his knees in front of Kurt. “I love you, and I think you love me to. We are so good together, Kurt. Please, stay. Let’s be married for real, for us. Please,” Blaine says, presenting the ring to him. He knows he’s babbling, but he can’t stop it; the words have been building for days now. “Kurt, will-“  
The words get lost as Kurt grabs him by his color and hauls him in close, capturing Blaine’s lips with his own. The ring clatters to the floor in Blaine’s haste to kiss Kurt back, his hands coming up to cup Kurt’s face.   
“Blaine,” Kurt breathes out shakily as they part.   
“I love you,” Blaine repeats, pressing their foreheads together. “Do you love me, too?”  
“We desperately need to talk,” Kurt tells him, squeezing his eyes shut. “But, yes, I do love you. So much.” 

They end up sitting across from each other on the couch, sharing a bottle of wine, as they talk. It takes them hours of wading ‘when did you know’s and ‘I can’t believe this’s to get through everything they’ve each been feeling for the past few months. By the time the conversation turns into repeated declarations of love, Kurt’s leaning heavily against Blaine’s side and he’s unable to resist the temptation of pulling him in close and kissing him until they’re both breathless.   
“So, what do we do now?” Kurt asks quietly.   
Blaine picks up the new rings. “Kurt Hummel, will you be my husband?”  
“Yes.”  
And as the sun rises, they exchange impromptu vows and embark on a new adventure.

 

**  
Blaine can hear Kurt chattering along with one of the shop attendants cheerfully in French.   
“Excuse me,” Blaine calls over another attendant who isn’t busy. “I was wondering if I could have this sent somewhere directly from the shop?” he asks, gesturing the bottle of wine is his hands.   
“Of course,” she tells him in heavily accented English, handing him a form. “Just fill out the address where you want to send it and your credit card information.”   
“Did you want to add a personalized message?” she asks as he hands her back the finished form.  
“Please.”  
Kurt finds his way over to him as he contemplates what to write on the little card. “There you are,” he says, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine’s cheek.   
“Oh! Are you two married?” the attendant asks.  
“Yes,” Kurt answers, a happy grin on his face. “We’re on our honeymoon, actually.”  
The words make something click inside Blaine’s head and he quickly scrawls a simple “thank you” on the card before slipping it into the envelope. He hands it over, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist.   
“I picked up some cheese,” Kurt tells him. “I thought we could have a little picnic.”  
“Too bad we didn’t bring your picnic basket,” Blaine teases.  
“Oh, hush,” he chides. “What did you get?” he asks as the attendant hands Blaine a receipt.   
“Just a little something for my dad,” Blaine says, lacing his fingers with Kurt’s. “Come on, let’s go have a picnic.”


End file.
